1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to retail display devices for the point-of-sale display of produce and, more particularly, to a produce display stand constructed out of closed cell foam to support and protect produce while creating an aesthetically pleasing display.
2. Description of Prior Art
Produce display stands are well known in the industry. Conventional display stands are constructed of multiple components involving a labor-intensive manufacturing process. In addition, because of the multiple components, seams, joints, gaps, and other structures are of necessity utilized, providing access points to water, mold, and bacteria, which can damage the produce. The device claimed herein seeks to reduce these deficiencies.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a produce display stand that is monolithic in construction.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display stand that does not contain seams, joints, or gaps.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display stand that is impervious to water, mold, and bacteria.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display stand that protects the produce placed thereon from bruising.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display stand that displays the produce placed thereon in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display stand that is simple to manufacture.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display stand that is light weight and easy to ship.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.